


Allison Ruined Lydia

by Newtmastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison Lives, Allison is a human, Awesome Lydia, Banshee Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is a badass, Lydia is a criminal, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, The Argent Family, allison is a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtmastydia/pseuds/Newtmastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is a criminal, her job is to rob jewelry stores. Allison is a human, her family is rich, they live in a castle atop a hill. Lydia gets an assignment to rob the castle. She finds herself not being able to do it. Lydia tries so hard to not bring her personal life into her work, but it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison Ruined Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Allydia fic, I hope you like it!:) Feedback is appreciated.

The glass was glistening from the moonlight. Lydia could taste the salt from the sweat dripping down her face. Her hands got clammy through the black leotard she was wearing. It was now, or never.

Lydia picked the lock, she opened the door smoothly. It was dark, she could see all the shiny rings and necklaces shine through all their worth. But just as she took another step, the alarm started to go off, just as she suspected. It was a shrieking noise that she would hear for the rest of her life.

Quickly she grabbed her hammer and started to break the glass that contained the jewelry. The strawberry blonde grabbed every peice of jewelry within.

She had finished the bottom floor, now it was time to go upstairs- where all the expensive jewels were. As she made her way up the steps the doors downstairs were flung open, and cops started to swarm the place. She stopped right where she was, and slowly watched as the first victim made their way upstairs, she didn't have a gun, she didn't need one.

The cop ran up the steps, then waved his flashlight right at Lydia. She smirked then ran at the guy, she jumped on the mans shoulders, then she put him in a head lock then flipped him over on his back, causing the cop to pass out.

Quickly another cop ran up the steps, running at the back side of Lydia. He jumped at her, she bent down as the guy flew over her head, she quickly pounced on him, and then punched him in the face, knocking him out. Sometimes her short height came in handy. She whipped the blood from the guys nose on the wall.

She quickly ran to the back room, where all the gold, silver, copper, and platinum was. There was lots of pre-made rings about to be put into glass boxes on display. Lydia broke all the locks and put all the jewelry into her bag. The strawberry blondes bag wasn't light, so she started to drag it.

Her walkie-talkie started to vibrate in her pocket. She sat the bag down and picked it up.

"Subject number 13 did you get what you could get." She clicked the button on the side and spoke.

"Yes, and I only had to knock out two. I'm coming around the back, I would like my ride to be there when I can get out there." Lydia then unclicked the button on the side and made her way downstairs and out the back door.

When she got out there a white van started to make its way down the alley. The van pulled up, she gently put the jewelry in the back and jumped in the front. She looked over at the driver, it was Scott, he was normally the one who came and picked her up after a break in.

"Buenas noches!" Scott said as he started to drive away from the store. Lydia scrunched her nose and looked at him confused.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Scott chuckled then gave the redhead an answer. "It means good night." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Did you use your banshee powers tonight!?" Lydia shook her head. "No, they weren't worth it." Scott nodded his head and they both stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

~~~~~~~~

Scott pulled up to their headquarters, every time Lydia walked up to the doors she got shivers. The place was haunting. Lydia walked under the metal sign that read "eichan house" she touched the cool metal. She began to shiver, she hugged herself to generate some heat.

They walked up to the door, and then a soft click came from the door. Scott opened the door for her, she gave him a thankful nod.

The banshee took a few turns down the mildew smelling halls. They dripped of sulfur and were wet to the touch. Her shoes clicked against the hallow floor. Finally she reached the metal door, it was unwelcoming and squeaked as it opened.

Lydia walked in to the room. The room was small and smelled much better than the halls. There was little light due to the two lamps in the corners. There was a desk at the back of the room. The chairs back behind the desk faced her. The chair squeaked as the man turned around to look at her. He smirked as he looked at the strawberry blonde.

"Hello Lydia." She smiled sweetly back.

"Hello Mr. Lahey." He glanced at her shoes then made contact with her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Isaac." He smiled then stood up and pointed at the bulliten board next to his desk.

"This, this is your biggest project yet." Lydia walked closer and examined the board.

"A castle? Where the hell is this castle?" Mr. Lahey chuckled then pointed to the board.

"It's about two hours away. In the rich part of town. It's up on a hill top, and inside lives the Argent family." Now Lydia understood. The Argents were one of the richest families in the world. She gave the man a hard stare.

"You do realize this is like impossible right?" He nodded. "Yes I do, but I think you can do it. Subject 22 has a plan to disable the cameras and the alarms. All you have to do is take out some guards, locate the vault, then bam take the goods." Lydia still could not see this having a good outcome.

"Now I know you have history with Allison Argent..." Lydia stiffened at the name. She totally forgot Allison was part of the Argent family.

She cursed under her breath. "Shit." Mr. Lahey gave the banshee a hard stare.

"But I know that that won't effect your mission. Right?" Lydia looked up. "Right."

"Good. Now why don't you go find subject 22 and figure out the mission. The Argents have a "high society" event in two days. I would like to do the break in then." The banshee nodded.

"Yes Sir." Then she was out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was two in the morning. Lydia was beyond exhausted. She started to make her way to her room. When she bumped into someone.

"Damn it, man I'm so sorry." As she looks up she sees its Stiles- subject 22- and he gives her the most goofiest grin. She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away.

"Wait! Isaac told me we should talk!" She realized he was right and huffed, she turned around and they walked to his room to discuss the break in of the Argents.

They walked into the room. "Now before you think about anything crazy, that I know I obviously arouse you, but you are going to have to contain yourself for a bit alright." He looked at her with such an accomplished grin.

"Oh I don't think I'll be doing anything of the sorts because dicks are gross." He flipped her off.

"Now back to serious buisness..." And he explained to her how he would turn off all the video cameras, and disable the alarms. Even though Stiles was a sarcastic little bitch, he actually was very smart. She was actually impressed. She told him it all looked good and she slowly walked back to her room.

Lydia slipped off her black leotard, and she grabbed the gray night gown next to her bed and slipped it over her head and pulled it down. After she had put on her night gown, she put her leotard in her drawer.

She slipped into bed, pulled the covers up and slowly began to fall asleep. Only the sleep came with a catch, the dreams would come back. She tossed and turned, trying to avoid them. But it was too late, they already started to consume her mind.

~~~~~~~~~

 

I _t was five years ago, one year before Lydia started working at eichan house. Lydia and Allison were having a picnic under the hot summer sun. They were laughing at something she coudn't  remember, but then all of a sudden Allison pinned Lydia down on the ground and captured her lips._

_It had totally taken the banshee off guard, but she easily melted into the kiss. And things escalated really quickly. Before the redhead knew it, Allison was taking off her top, and then she was playing with the banshees bra straps, slipping them off with ease._

_She remembered getting so caught up in the moment, she ripped off Allison's shirt, revealing her bra. Then the redhead tried to unhook the back, Allison chuckled then whispered into Lydia's ear with her hot breath._

_"It unhooks in the front." Lydia gulped, then slowly moved her hands to Allison's breasts, mapping everything._

_She then unhooked her bra, leaving them both bare chested. Allison started to press against her harder, but Lydia decided to turn the tables._

_Lydia grabbed Allison's arms and flipped her over, catching them both off guard, but Lydia did not expect what happened next._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Lydia woke up sweating, she couldn't catch her breath, she couldn't breathe. She fell off her bed and she hit the ground, hard.

She heard someone rushing into the room, she felt strong hands on her face. Everything was blurry, she couldn't see who it was. She heard ringing, it was so loud, Lydia tried to scream to block out the noise. But nothing was working. She continued to scream, she was in pain, her side hurt from falling off the bed. There were too many things going on at once, when finally everything turned black.

~~~~~~~~

She woke in a white room. It was so bright at first, she had to squint. Finally she got used to the harsh light and opened her eyes.

She saw Allison standing above her, stroking her hair, saying. "You're ok, you are safe now." Lydia closed her eyes tightly then looked up again, but not to find Allison, but Stiles.

"What the hell happened?" She blinked a few times then waited for an answer.

"You passed out two days ago." Lydia's throat tightened, she had passed out, for two days. That means that the break in would be tonight. She felt light headed again.

"Shhh it's ok. Don't worry. Isaac said that he thought this might happen. So he is going to send subject 24 on it."

"Erica!?" Lydia could not let this happen. She had to do this herself.

"No. Tell Isaac I'm going, I have to." With a stern nod Stiles left. Leaving Lydia alone with her thoughts.

Her head was spinning, too much was going on. But she knew she had to do this, if she didn't, Lydia didn't know if she could live with herself. So she closed her eyes to try to get a little sleep before the night... But the memory came back. And it wouldn't go away.

~~~~~~~~~

 

_All of a sudden Allison abruptly stopped. And she just stared at Lydia. No one was talking, they were just looking into each other's eyes._

_Allison roughly pushed the redhead off her and grabbed her shirt and threw it on. She stood up and started to walk away, leaving Lydia there, dumbfound. But then she stopped and turned around._

_"I'm sorry, I can't do this." And just like that Allison was gone. It was like a switch was turned on, the banshee never saw the brunette again._

~~~~~~~~~

Lydia woke up abruptly. She couldn't breathe, but then she started to cough, finally then she sucked down a deep breathe. Stiles had shook her awake.

"You were sweating." Lydia touched her forehead, it was like someone poured a bucket of water on her, she mumbled. "Thanks."

Then they started to get ready for the mission. They had just pulled up to about half a mile away from the house. It was now, or never. Lydia slowly slinked up to the house. She took out her walker-talkie.

"I'm about to go in." She waited till she got the signal. Lydia then heard a muffled. "All clear."

The banshee slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't squeak. It was dark, she could hardly see anything. But Stiles had told her the vault was on the top floor, in Allisons room.

She started to make her way up the stairs, the floor was made of marble, and it felt different then walking on concrete. It made her feel more powerful.

Lydia rememberd Allison's door was the one with the golden flower it. She walked around the top floor for a few minutes, so far finding no one else in the building. She picked the lock on the door, she touched the cold golden nob, and opened the heavy door open.

It was quiet, it was dark. She slowly stepped in, observing the room, there seemed to be no one.

When suddenly something sharp nailed her in the leg, she fell to the ground in pain. When a sudden blinding light came on. Lydia looked up at her attacker, it was Allison.

As the banshee winced from the pain she could not believe Allison Argent was standing practically on top of her, with a crossbow aimed at her head. So many emotions were going through Lydia's head all at once, but all she could focus on was the anger. Allison had left her sitting there, and never spoke to her again. She had _ruined_ Lydia, and she wasn't about to let her get away with it. Suddenly the banshee pounced, pinning the brunette to the ground.

"Why did you just _leave_ me there!? You never even talked to me afterwords. You _ruined_ me!" But the brunette just laid there, not saying a single word.

And it just angered the banshee even more. Her veins were boiling, a sudden burst of rage hit her. And she smacked the brunette in the face, spitting blood on the banshees face. After a couple more punches the brunette had passed out.

Lydia put an explosive in front of the locked vault, she took a step back and pressed the button. Suddenly the door was no more, sending chunks of metal flying into the air. Lydia stormed into the vault and she took everything she could- crowns, jewels, anything she could carry. As the strawberry blonde was leaving she heard the brunette mumble, she stopped and looked at her beated and blooded face on the ground.

"Lydia..." She whispered. Lydia took a step closer and crouched by the woman that she loved... The woman she will always love.

"I'm so sorry I left you there, I didn't have a choice. My father told me that if I didn't leave you, he was going to kill you." Lydia hardly comprehended the words.

Before the banshee knew it, she heard a loud crack fill the air, and she felt pain spread through her chest. As she fell to the floor she noticed a woman holding a gun- it was Allison's mom.

Before the world went black the last thing she remembered was Allison holding the banshee in her arms. She remembered the brunettes sobs, then the world turned black.


End file.
